Brains for a God
by NomNomBabies
Summary: Loki is taking over London, but encounters some problems when he meets the world's only consulting detective. A Sherloki story, no smut just Loki and Sherlock being themselves (an attempt anyways).
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes studied the object in his hands carefully, examining it with every angle. It was a glowing blue cube, larger than his fist and covered in an intricately detailed language, one he had never seen before. This was different, interesting, something the great Sherlock had never encountered. And he relished every moment of it, scouring every source he could find in his mind and further, internet and library coming up with nothing. He had to understand the box, what was this thing that John had found, and what was its purpose?

"I told you Sherlock, it's nothing I've ever seen before, and I swear it's an alien."

As usual, John was sweet but incredibly stupid. He offered ludicrous explanations for something that Sherlock was sure could be easily explained. However, the man who had appeared in London around the same time as the cube did complicate his theory slightly. This man was a murderer, killing people randomly and violently, taking over the Tower of London with ridiculous speeches about kneeling and accepting him as their new king. Something told Sherlock that the two were linked.

A flash of green light interrupted Sherlock's thoughts of aliens and murders, and a thump told him that John had thrown himself to the ground in alarm, as if a bomb had gone off beside him. Sherlock remained at his chair, casually brushing off the bits of debris that had landed on his suit. A small chuckle from John told him that his theory of the link between the blue cube and the green man wasn't so stupid after all. They had a client.

"Overcompensating with the helmet a little, isn't he Sherlock?"

John grinned at Sherlock after his quick glance at the green cloaked man who now stood before him. His posture screamed royalty and while John was shocked by the sudden entrance of the man who had been terrorising London, his appearance made John want to giggle from the absurdity of it.

Sherlock did not look shocked, or interested in the slightest. His face remained glued to the microscope, which had nothing on it. Sherlock wanted to appear completely at ease, not threatened at all by the man who had murdered several people yesterday with his mysterious powers.

"Give me what I want, _detective,_" Loki sneered the term. "I am not leaving without it and I believe you are no match for me. Why turn this into a bloodbath? I am Loki Odinson, heir to the throne of Asguard and you and your pathetic race will kneel at my feet."

Sherlock glanced sideways at Loki, taking in his appearance. The man was well shaven and tall, his flowing black hair slicked back fiercely. His green and gold suit was clean and his golden helmet looked exactly as John had said, much larger than required for a normal crown. He looked worn and tired, but determined to look the part, but the deep sunken pits of his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. This man had clearly gone through hell and back, why would he force an issue when he was not ready for it?

"Yes of course we will kneel, sounds very appealing, but I feel a bloodbath is exactly what you want. Something to appease the masses perhaps? Or maybe just to close that little hole left in that skinny chest after years of daddy issues?"

"Da..da..Daddy…issues?!"

Loki spluttered and spat the words in Sherlock's face, earning a smile from the detective who had hit the nail on the head. His smirk infuriated the demi-god, who raised his sceptre threateningly. Sherlock remained unfazed, unlike John who was looking back and forth between the two tall, black haired men in panic but interest on his place on the floor.

"Yes, daddy issues. I can tell by your words and stance. You crave attention, approval by those unknown to you, you take the Tower of London to assert your dominance over us, taking the biggest building. You demand obedience and offer nothing in return. You constantly remind us of your heritage, 'Odinson', child of a king, possibly an overshadowing brother as well. That tells me that you are inexperienced, this course of taking over London was not properly organised, you have no plans once you do take over, you simply wish to be acknowledged. You have little to no friends, you choose to be alone but only because you have no actual choice, which is why it is you and only you that has come here, no army to assist you. Am I right?"

Loki had continued to gap like a fish during Sherlock's rant, something John was very much used to seeing. His staff was still pointed at them and while John had immensely enjoyed watching the egotistical man get pulled down a notch or two, but remained cautious of the weapon.

Sherlock rose from his chair and started to circle Loki with his hands casually behind his back, the cube tucked carefully into the drawer at his desk. Loki glared at the man in the purple shirt, raising the tip of the sceptre slightly to place it against Sherlock's chest.

"You tell me, you insolent ant, why I should not crush you with my heel for speaking to me in such a way. I am Loki, of Asguar-"

"Yes, yes, we know. Asgaurd, king, kneeling. I think you'll notice that you repeat yourself quite a bit, unless that's a family trait."

Loki fumed and pressed the spear more forcefully against Sherlock's chest…


	2. Chapter 2

John had flinched for Sherlock when Loki pressed the spear harder against the detective's chest. It was hard enough to clearly be hurting but Sherlock had not flinched, keeping his face and posture calm, hands still firmly behind his back. Still, John noticed the slight clenching of his friend's jaw, the rising of his chin to look the green man in the eyes, despite the pain he was in. A dark maroon stain had started appearing on Sherlock's clean purple shirt, indicating that the sceptre was pressing hard and was sharp against Sherlock's chest. John's eyes flashed to Loki in panic, afraid for his friend's life and that maybe his arrogance had gotten the better of him.

Sherlock had felt the sharp tip graze his ribcage; it stung sharply, followed by the wetness of his blood on his chest. Just a small scratch, he told himself, nothing to worry about. Yet. Loki was looking angry and reckless, his eyes wild from the words that had hurt him. Sherlock may not have cared much for the feelings of others, but he was well aware of when he had hurt someone. Usually it did not affect him. But today, an angry man was threatening his life, he knew he had gone too far, but he also knew that he could overpower this man if he had to. He was just a man, after all.

Loki was watching the mortal's every movement. Granted, he was not moving much, but he understood the defiance in his eyes, the careful appraising of Loki that indicated he was fully prepared to take him on. Who on Midguard was this stupid man, one who was not afraid and thought he could take on Loki, a god? He was not willing to kill him just yet, he had a lot to learn from this man, and he could be useful. Loki smiled and willed his sceptre to capture the heart of the foolish but brave human.

John saw the smirk appear on Loki lips, the shift in his grip on his stupid magic wand. He jumped to his feet as the blue flash appeared at the end and seemed to absorb into Sherlock's chest. John's soldier instincts took over as he dashed to Sherlock and shoved him away from the green man and onto the floor, pushing him into the sceptres path. But the damage was done; a blue glaze appeared over Sherlock's eyes, turning his remarkable blue eyes even brighter. Loki grinned at John, who was staring at Sherlock in shock. Loki understood the look in the smaller man's eyes, he cared greatly for the smart human, but he was not good for Loki, he would just get in the way. He raised his spear again, this time going in for the kill, while a frozen John stood in fear.

"He is stupid, but useful. He has his moments, connections to people who will come in handy for your future plans. Killing him serves no purpose, just slows your progress."

The calm, velvety voice of Sherlock soothed John, but after he processed the words, he turned and saw Sherlock standing just to Loki's right, surveying John coldly with his brighter than normal blue eyes. John tried to catch his eye but Sherlock turned immediately to Loki, who appraised the tall man carefully, making sure he had his control. It seemed this human was strong, even controlled by the sceptre he was able to interrupt and question him. This would be very interesting.

"If you say so, Mr Holmes. Tell me; what is your relationship with this simple man, purely platonic? He seems to like you a far bit, even risking himself to save you, despite failing. How guilty he must feel right now, knowing you are completely mine to control. Poor pathetic John Watson, so eager to be loved and yet unable to achieve his desire because he's too stupid to do any more than stand on the side and just admire his hero from afar."

John was shaking with anger, still in the path of the spear and unable to defend himself from the words being flung at him. Sherlock did not usually defend him, but even he would object to this. But Sherlock was doing nothing, just staring stonily at his roommate, blue eyes shining.

"We'll fix him up later. Come, great detective, lets' see what that brain can do for me."

Loki swept out of the room, green clock trailing behind him. Sherlock swiftly followed, after picking up the blue cube from his desk, not even allowing a glance at John, who collapsed into his chair the moment he heard the door close. Sherlock was gone, with Loki; he was going to take over the world. Sherlock had once joked about how the world was lucky that he was not a criminal. Something told John he was about to find out.


End file.
